


Without a Fight

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I forget sometimes you’re also just a guy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "insecurity"

“Oh, hey,” said Clint, softly, and then he was hugging Phil, fingers spread on Phil’s shoulder blades to pull him closer. “I’m sorry.”

Phil hugged him back. “What are _you_ sorry about?”

“You’re just so badass,” Clint told him. “You’re always so calm and collected and on top of _everything_ that I forget sometimes you’re also just a guy.”

“Your guy,” said Phil, sounding more hesitant than he’d meant to.

Clint held on tighter. “Hell, yes,” he said. “I have no idea how I managed to land somebody like you, Phil, but now that you’re mine, you better believe I’m not giving you up without a fight.”

“I probably shouldn’t find that as reassuring as I do,” Phil murmured, but he didn’t let go, either.

THE END


End file.
